


Safe and Sound

by Krattiac 427 (WizWitch)



Category: Wild Kratts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 20:04:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3908878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizWitch/pseuds/Krattiac%20427
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You'll be alright/Come morning light/You and I'll be safe and sound"<br/>After an incident with poachers, Chris is all too relieved to see that Martin's alright...though...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe and Sound

**Author's Note:**

> Stephanie: Why Needtobreathe?  
> What do you mean?  
> Stephanie: This was based on a Taylor Swift song!  
> ...I don't own the bros.

_Cause if you never leave home, never let goYou'll never make it to the great unknown_  
_Open up your eyes_  
_Keep your eyes open_

"Great, I lost them..." Chris said as he wiped some of the rainwater out of his eyes. "Now to find Martin..."

He was greeted with the silence of the woods, and a grab for his CreaturePod revealed that he had lost it in the chase. "Damn poachers..."

Chris took a step forward to search for Martin, but as soon as he did, a bleeding wound in his hip threatened to knock him over. "Of course..."

Bleeding out in the middle of the woods during a storm by himself without any form of communication. If things got any worse, he would be genuinely amazed.

"Chris! Where are you?!"

"Martin!" Chris attempted another step but nearly fell over. "I'm over here!"

Chris let out a sigh of relief when he saw his brother coming up to him. "There you are. Are you alright?"

"'Tis but a flesh wound'," Chris quoted, but then winced at the pain again. "Okay, maybe it hurts a bit."

"There's no way we can make it to the Tortuga in this weather with you hurt like this." Martin made his way to his brother and helped to support him. "I think I saw a cave nearby. Think you can make it?"

"Uh huh..." Chris leaned against his brother and managed to limp towards the cave with Martin. "You feel cold..."

"It's just the rain. Your skin is chilled, too. We probably can warm up in the cave."

"Okay..." The brothers made their way to the cave and huddled in. "Do you have your CreaturePod?"

"They shot it---we can't use it."

Chris pressed his lips together and watched as Martin arranged some dry sticks on the cave floor. "We'll rest of the night, then head to the Tortuga in the morning."

"Sounds like a plan." Martin managed to start a fire and took his sweater off. "Let's take care of that bullet wound."

"We can't remove it here without risk of infection," Chris pointed out as he lifted up his shirts. "Unless you have a pair of sterile tweezers?"

"Fresh out," Martin answered with a small grin. "Let's just make sure you don't bleed out." Chris nodded as he watched Martin tear off a strip of his own sweatshirt and start wrapping it around the bullet wound. "Are you dizzy or anything."

"No shock." Chris held out his hand so Martin could take a pulse and added, "Did you get shot?"

"Just a skim."

The two sat in silence after that until Martin pulled Chris against his shoulder and started humming.

"Needtobreathe?" Chris questioned with a small laugh. "Isn't that the band you were obsessed with in high school?"

"It was just one of their songs," Martin argued as he rubbed his hand along Chris's arm. "Besides, it has a good message."

"Okay, I'll give you that one..." Chris let out a yawn and asked, "I'm not in danger of dying of blood loss in my sleep, am I?"

"You're fine." Chris nodded and snuggled more against his brother and drifted off to sleep as Martin whispered an apology.

_So tell me you're strong, tell me you see_  
_I need to hear it, can you promise me to  
_ _Keep your eyes open, my love_

"Chris? C'mon, Chris, wake up..."

Aviva? What was she doing there?

"I think he's waking up."

There was Koki...Where was Martin?

"C'mon..."

Chris pried his eyes open, but immediately closed them against the bright lights.

"Jimmy, turn the lights down!" Chris opened his eyes again, this time being able to open them against the lights. "Chris, are you okay?"

"Where's Martin?" He attempted to sit up, but nearly fell over until Aviva caught a hold of him. The rest of the crew exchanged glances, though Chris was more focused on fixing his breathing. "How long was I out?"

"Few hours," Aviva answered while pulling out a CreaturePod to run a last diagnosis. "The bleeding had stopped, but we still had to remove the bullet and stitch you up."

"Any dizzyness, nausea or the like?" Koki asked while pulling up medical notes on her pod.

"No, I'm fine," Chris answered while looking towards the bedrooms. "Where's Martin? Is he okay?" Aviva looked at Koki out of the corner of her eye, then turned to look at Jimmy. "Guys, what's going on?"

"What do you remember about last night?" Koki asked before taking in a deep breath. "Just to be sure there's not damage."

Chris brought his eyes to meet Koki's reddened ones. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Koki rubbed at her eyes. "Last night?"

"I got shot in the hip by those guys and ran into Martin. We knew we couldn't make it to the Tortuga, so we hunkered down in a cave...Martin got my injury to stop bleeding, and I fell asleep...I was here when I woke up." Chris glanced towards the bedrooms again and added, "He wasn't that injured, why isn't he in here?"

"He's...resting," Jimmy answered with wide eyes, earning odd looks from the girls. "What? He technically is..."

"'Technically'?" Chris questioned. "What do you mean by that?"

"...You majored in bio, didn't you?" Aviva asked, earning a raised eyebrow. "Right, well, then you know that blood loss results in lack of oxygen to the brain, which then can lead to...other things, right?"

"Aviva, I didn't loose too much blood. Martin stoppe-"

"One of the things that results is hallucenations."

Chris recoiled back and stared at Aviva. "You're lying. He was in there with me and he wasn't that injured. How could he-"

Koki came over and gripped Chris's wrists. "Chris, please...""He was right there with me..."

"He wasn't there when we found you," Koki explained as she squeezed Chris's wrists. "We found his...he was near where you guys first ran into the poachers."

_So show me your fire, show me your heart_  
_You know I'll never let you fall apart if you  
_ _Keep your eyes open, my love_

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah...he's dead...But I promise there'll be fluff in the future!  
> Stephanie: You can't write fluff.  
> What do you mean?  
> Stephanie: Unwanted shape-shifting, stalking, two kidnappings, FNaF parody, and whatever the f*ck your dolphin tag is.  
> ...You ruin everything.


End file.
